


Falling Stars and Trash Heaps

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, MetchinYuu, Present Tense, YuuMetchin, character piece, gratuitous use of nicknames, i am riding this crack ship all the way to feels hell, metchin, yuuya opens up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: Mirokuji Yuuya is an absolutewreckof a human being, and he knows it - but nobodyelseis supposed to know.





	Falling Stars and Trash Heaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



> This is my crack ship and I love it so much so here, have some fluff.

The truth is, Mirokuji Yuuya is a total and absolute wreck of a human being.

He murdered his best friend's sister and a mutual friend, started a mob war, is cursed to wield the spirit of an ancient lady general in battle, and can't even do that right because his temper got her stolen by an annoying fox-bitch with a slasher smile.

There's very little he can do right. He can fight, and he's good at bossing people around, and he's the meanest, toughest guy in Adachi (if Adachi even... exists... in this crazy, upside-down Tokyo), but other than that... well. To put it frankly. He's shit. And, to put it frankly, he never really cared. A mob boss with no friends doesn't need people skills. He'd needed them once upon a time as commander of his military outpost but the charismatic one, the one who got people to believe in him, the one the girls liked... well, that was all Syo.

Mirokuji Yuuya is an absolute wreck of a human being, and the snowy-haired foreign chick with the spellbook knows it. He can see it in her eyes when she looks at him, a mixture of pity, confusion, and poorly-disguised disdain, if he reads her right. She clutches her book a little tighter, she never looks at him when she speaks. If it were because she were afraid of him, he'd be okay with it, but she doesn't seem afraid so much as dismissive, and... well. It kind of pisses him off.

See the secret is, nobody's supposed to know. He's the boss; the boss is infallible, invulnerable, all those other 'in-' words that mean people can't do jack and shit to you. So when Meteora looked at him for the first time, and not just at him, but through him, his first reaction was panic, and his second was a reflexive dislike. People aren't supposed to get him. They aren't supposed to be able to see how shit he is at shit.

But this world is... different. It's almost like the old days. Before everything went down, before Syo's sister died, before they stopped being friends and back when everything was fine and dandy. He feels himself starting to become the person he used to be again; he's able to relax and pretend none of that happened. This world is a good dream. In five minutes, he's gonna wake up, and it's gonna be back to the dark streets of Adachi, and Arajin, and Syo's hateful, angry eyes. But for now, he's snacking on some kind of overprocessed convenience store crap, and it's the good life again.

She still sees through him, though.

He can't help but get defensive when she gives him that look, her icy eyes level and almost emotionless as she places everything else behind a mask of calm rationality, but he can tell. Can read the subtle clues and signs in her face. She still sees the wreck beneath the rebuild.

He can't stand that, so he starts calling her "Metchin" in self-defense. Not like it doesn't fit - it's tiny and cute, just like her; he towers over her, foreigner or not, like he did most people. Especially in this world where everyone seems so small. An 'art difference', or something, the artist chick had said. Well, whatever. He calls the foreign girl Metchin and she glares and tells him to stop and he gets a grin because something finally gets under her skin enough to break that emotionless face of hers.

It starts as self-defense, but it becomes more of a game... a kind of ritual, a back-and-forth. He uses it when he knows it'll get her the most off-guard; she tries her best not to react. It would almost be like flirting if that weren't such a dumb thought to think. She thinks he's uncouth; he thinks she's stuck-up.

But in the end, is that really such a big difference? He finds himself wondering. He has to know. There's no such thing as a perfect human being. Somewhere under the robes, the book, the mask-like expression, is a person. Even if there weren't before, there is now - this world takes flat characters and hammers them into shape, not caring about bends or dents or bruises along the way. The first time he hears her mutter 'grasshopper glasses' under her breath, he can't hold back his grin. There is a human being inside Perfect Metchin, after all.

Having a person who sees you... can also be a useful thing. He'd almost forgotten that, after the incident, after Syo left, and he was alone, but he remembers it now. Now, when this idyllic dream-like world of gods is fracturing apart and the waking world comes slowly bursting in. Now, in the dark, as he lies awake to the sounds of a functional city and old nightmares, and he hears a soft voice commanding him to talk. Denying is useless, after that - he knows she can see, really see, the truth. The sheer familiarity of it is enough for him to lash out, almost violently, towards her, but she stands firm, holds her ground, holds her gaze. He tells her to fuck off, and she starts to leave - not out of fear, but out of respect. She can't force him to talk.

Somehow, it's that calm, knowing acceptance that drags the words, the whole story, with all its twists and turns, out of his soul. It's like puking glass to admit weakness, especially in front of tiny, judgy Metchin, but...

Somehow her expression doesn't change. He catches a flickeer of something - pity, he thinks, though maybe sympathy is a better word - but there is no hatred or judgment. For her, it is in the past. He's helping them. She warns him not to betray them, but it seems so... standard, so normal, so nonchalant. She doesn't think he's going to and he thinks she might be right. He can name all sorts of reasons, but the truth is, it just wouldn't fit. There is no excuse except that he doesn't want to.

It's not about her. Not really. But her calm gaze seems to level him somewhat, keep him int he now.

Mirokuji Yuuya is a shit human being, a waste of space and a wreck of a Creation. But Meteora sees him - and she doesn't pass judgment. So, maybe, that's good enough for now.


End file.
